


搞cp搞到真的是一种什么样的体验？

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 知乎体，是19年12月做过的一个梦。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship





	搞cp搞到真的是一种什么样的体验？

搞cp搞到真的是一种什么样的体验？

216个回答 198w浏览

什刹_

感谢@甜牙 邀请。

个人经历，绝无半句虚构，cpf圈地自萌请wf自觉退出，不要在评论区吵架，谢谢。

————————以下是原答案————————

我入这对cp不算早也不算晚，刚刚好是在16年他俩大火的时候，当时和我一起入坑的姐妹老鼻子了，不可谓不美帝。

16那阵他俩是真的甜，事业巅峰，人生顺意，（当然在我们cpf眼里是事业爱情双丰收），入坑以后一深挖才发现原来两个人已经认识了十好几年，生命中一半时间都是对方陪着走过的。

当然这些算不了了什么，L能一口说出K高尔夫的杆数当然不算啥，K能在L喝醉以后陪着刮彩票也不算什么，一起看对方支持球队的cba、一起用一个账号唱情歌那更没什么了，毕竟自己的竹马得自己看着。

两人都是自己领域的佼佼者，数一数二那种，偶尔做对手，平时是朋友，门一关小情侣，别的不说，强强竹马真好磕。

当然如果故事这么简单我也不会来回答这个问题了，毕竟我圈随便挑一个姐妹都能给你写上万字答案。

后来K因为身体缘故就处于半归隐状态，很少去他们单位露面，L倒是还在一直坚持干着，但结果就是两人铜矿越来越少，18、19年差不多就变成了年更型撒糖选手。

刚开始这对于祖上富过的我们来讲挺难熬的，因为明面上看两个人真的一点交集都没有了，但是一年一度俩人见面的时候，氛围又真的很不一样，反正我是不信一年见一次面的人击完掌后会逮着机会抓另外一个人的手不肯撒，面不改色地撒娇你们懂吧。算了没人能懂。

总之很缠绵就对了。

所以每年我都会有一个月出现幻觉，他俩已经住一起好几年了，可是剩下那十一个月他俩又身体力行地证明着我俩是真的不认识，别磕了。我心里的苦谁知道orz。

哎，又写跑偏了。

我说他俩是真的是因为上周去参加了K的一个活动，活动现场K还cue了L哈哈哈哈站在我旁边的wf姐姐脸都青了，而且K提了一句没够还要再重复几遍，全场就我一人憋的脸都红了，想尖叫又不敢，把胳膊都掐出红印子。

活动结束有个签售会，本来那天不想排了，因为我导师叫我下午回去做实验，而且家里他的签名不少（姐妹们不要酸嘿嘿我就炫耀一下）。可就是因为K刚才提到L导致我一时冲动想再多瞅两眼，我这人吧一遇到他俩就容易上头，十头驴都拉不回来。再说签售这种近距离的机会还是少有。

我排了快一个小时终于到了，是to签，我说K老师好，可以签“祝2022考研上岸成功”吗，K点了一下头，问了我id。可能这句话有点长，我后面那个女生还不耐烦地推了我一下。有点恼说实话，一分钟都等不了，上来就动手，太暴躁了吧！可是K这个时候恰好签完把书递给我，我没稀得和她计较。

K递给我书的时候说了一句考研加油，好好复习，就算看过他现场很多次了我还是瞬间大脑空白，只能木木讷地小鸡啄米式点头。

然后不知道为什么，我脑子一热不经思考大着胆子问了一句，“您和L老师私下见面多吗？”

真的，当时话一出口，不用现场wf，我自己就能先给自己掌嘴三下。他妈的圈地自萌不舞到蒸煮面前我都忘了吗，真给cpf丢人。但是K老师就突然停住，蛮仔细地打量我，我的天啊我被他盯得走也不是道歉也不是。

接下来一番操作！！md震撼我全家！！没想到K老师他盯着盯着我就突然笑了！！可以参考某次K吃醋了L抱着他胳膊晃的那个表情！！是想到什么很无奈又很宠的感觉！！！

靠我本来脑子就转不了了他这么一笑我更懵，甚至我能感觉到后面女生的煞气，想杀我的心都有了吧。

然后我就看见K很认真地开口，

“我永远都不会离开他的。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈我搞到真的了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊（好的我冷静

说实话这句话含义很多，想怎么解读都可以，但是当时那个场景那个语气我只能说，他是在承诺和保证，是在告诉我他们远不止表面上我能看到的那么简单， 我感觉，是在变相承认我问题之下关于他俩之间感情更深层面的含义。

我很庆幸我接收到了他想传达给我的全部意思。谢谢K老师，我这条命就是您救回来的。

怎么离开的我已经记不太清了，我只记得听到这句话我整个人呆在那里，灵魂出窍一般说了句“谢谢”就转身走掉了（好没礼貌啊啊啊啊我又想打我自己了！！）我转身的一瞬间眼泪就落下来了，根本控制不住那种，非常非常想号啕大哭，唉，你俩根本不知道我这两年是靠磕什么陈年旧糖带给我的那一点点信念撑下来的。

K&L你们没有心TAT

排在后面的人应该觉得我很奇怪吧，怎么签个名就哭了。不过当时我脑子里全是祈祷，求求wf不要过来群殴我啊，求求你们让我平安走到大门口，哈哈哈哈。

哦对如果你要问我搞到真的是什么感觉，那我也很难描述，大概就是心满意足吧。我知道K的答案以后再也不自己为难自己半夜哭个要死了，大众知不知道没关系，我知道他俩很好就够了。无论他俩选择公之于众还是就这样隐秘地相恋，我都会继续支持他们和他们的事业，毕竟我已经窥见过关于他俩的万分之一的美好了。我死而无憾。

ps.再说一遍，K老师你牛！我搞到真的了！谢谢谢谢。

编辑于2020年5月4日

1w赞 2k踩 445评论

@富士山下：卧槽草艹真的吗啊啊啊啊是我想的那对对吧！谢谢姐妹讲出来，他俩我还能再磕一百年吗呜呜呜呜我等着！！

@kk娶我：原来你就是站在我前面那个贱人啊，自己恶心张老师不够还要来恶心大家，我们kk造了什么孽有你这种粉丝！你那么问张老师能怎么回答！他还能说从来不见面吗！他能说他们队内关系紧张吗！气死我了气死我了气死我了！

@1988不说别离：哈哈哈dj又来执法了我笑了，怎么，你也觉得他俩很真吗？

——————修改于2022年10月21日——————

哥俩昨天公开了，我就取消匿名吧，其实码也掉的差不多了（多谢评论区那位），就是想问一问以前评论区骂过我的djgj，你们还好吗？我这边有速效救心丸请问你们还需要吗？

当然我现在能做的只有祝他们幸福啦！执子之手与子偕老，真的太浪漫了TAT

对于题目再多一点的补充就是，搞到一对真cp的感觉妙不可言，是得偿所愿，是拥有无穷的力量，是对生活充满希望，是无论遇到多么灰暗的时刻心中都有一束光在提醒着你，世界上还存在着那么美好的感情，你不要放弃啊。

最后一遍，獒龙是真的！！！

最新编辑于2022年10月21日

3w赞 8k踩 1988评论

@确认存活：啊啊啊啊姐妹我哭了，没想到我活着看到了公开这天，我炸成烟花。

@kk娶我：呵呵，桥归桥路归路，zjk你既然选择了那个人就不要怪失去我的爱。

@富士山下：呜呜呜谢谢答主！你这篇回答续了我两年命，今天我完完全全活过来了，富士山下又多了一对幸福的人！！

@空城：让我大喊三百声！alszd！！！！！


End file.
